


Mountain Dew Green

by bluestring14



Series: With a Taste of Your Lips [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompts, deviated from the original work, mentions of baby jeremy and baby michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestring14/pseuds/bluestring14
Summary: “We should totally split it!” Jeremy suddenly piped up, throwing his idea out there. “I mean you helped me get it. We should both benefit from it right?”As much as he wanted to say yes, Michael knew that deep down, there were no halfsies this time around.





	Mountain Dew Green

If there's one thing that Michael Mell can teach people, it's how to be a great best friend. More specifically, how to support them. 

Ask him and he'll tell you that no matter what, you always have to find a way to support them. Violent tendencies and scary actions aside, you have to be their crutch, their aid that'll make sure that their on their feet and more importantly, that they're always moving. 

You lift them up. You tell them to go for their dreams even when your gut is practically screaming at you, telling you in its own way that their actions are dangerous. You push them towards the direction they want to go even when your heart is slowly breaking 'cause you can see that person who you knew and loved change right before your very eyes. You choose to be the better friend even when your brain knows that this is definitely a  _bad idea._

You never give up on a friend. 

And Michael, he never did. 

In third grade, he was the only one who cheered Jeremy on whole Jeremy showed off his poorly made costume during their Halloween parade in school. Jeremy's mother just left and Michael had a feeling that it was Jeremy who made his own Halloween costume. Even at a young age, Michael knew that having someone back you up even when you know you did a horrible job is exactly what Jeremy needed. So, he made sure to cheer, yell, and clap at Jeremy; never forgetting to give him a star-studded smile when Jeremy looked in his direction.

Every lunch break during freshman year, Michael devised a clever plan. The plan was that they share the cafeteria's ghastly lunch. Michael was aware that it was a weird thing to do (even for him), eating half of his best friend's lunch. But he had a sense that it was the only way to lighten Jeremy's burden of being so self-conscious. That way, if bullies were to tease them, it would be both of them instead of just Jeremy. Plus, it was a way that Michael was guaranteed that at the very least, Jeremy was eating something since, at home, food was scarce due to Mr. Heere's lack of responsibility to buy any. 

Just a few months ago, when Jeremy admitted to Michael that he had a crush on Christine Canigula, he didn't abandon him to his own devices. In fact, he was there, goading Jeremy to take advantage of the quick moments when they could interact. He was most especially proud of Jeremy when he'd actually talk to her and he'd respond. But whether he was successful or not, he vowed to be there for him with video games and his favorite snack - Double Stuffed Oreos and peanut butter - ready to listen to his praises of the lovely girl or the rants of how he couldn't get the courage to talk to the girl he loved.

Through thick or thin, Michael was Jeremy's player two in this two-player game. He never left his console nor quite the game. Ever since kindergarten to the dreaded years of high school, he hasn't broken his record of knowing how to roll with the punches. With Jeremy, he became the unofficial king of anticipation ( a skill he learned after playing so many video games) because he saw things that will happen, a mile away. 

But this,  _this squip_ , was something he didn't anticipate at all.

Jeremy was right in front of him, mumbling things like Beanie Babies and working hard. His eyebrows were furrowed. His eyes focused on the small pill he cradled in his hands like it was some valuable treasure (Which is probably right since it cost Jeremy $400 to buy one).

“Jer?” Michael asked, sitting across Jeremy.

Jeremy couldn’t hear him and didn’t as so much flinch at Michael’s voice.

The words that were tumbling out of his mouth were now connected to Rich, Christine, being cool, and how his whole life could change. It was as if a voice in his head was trying to convince him to take the squip.

“Jeremy?” Michael asked again, his brown eyes looking for those familiar bright blue eyes.

The same blue eyes that lit up whenever he’d tell a fact he saw on the Discovery Channel that he was fascinated with. Those eyes were the ones that promised him that there was always someone who's interested in what he had to say. The eyes who saw _him_.

Those eyes right now, Michael noticed, were lost.

Michael counted one minute then tilted his head. He was waiting for his best friend in the whole world to finally take the pill and drink the Mountain Dew they bought as instructed. Anything to get it over with. For both of them.

Jeremy still didn’t move.

It was then that Michael knew that no matter how much he wanted to hold on to Jeremy, he was only holding Jeremy back. Right now, what he needed was a push.

Michael reached out his hand to touch the fingers of Jeremy’s hand that held the squip – the small, gray, oblong pill that will change his and Jeremy’s life forever.

Jeremy looked up. His face was a mixture of confusion and confliction.

“I-“ Jeremy glanced at his hand then at Michael’s, his face changing. Now, it looked like he was contemplating – to take it or to do what he and Michael always did.

“We should totally split it!” Jeremy suddenly piped up, throwing his idea out there. “I mean you helped me get it. We should both benefit from it right?”

As much as he wanted to say yes, Michael knew that deep down, there were no halfsies this time around.

“I don’t think that’s how it works. Besides, I’d like to think that when you’re cool you’ll owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jeremy’s voice softened with every word.

Another moment of silence.

“I-I-can’t-but-“

Jeremy went from mumbling a few minutes ago to stuttering. It was a habit he had when he was nervous or when he was unsure of what to do.

Luckily, Michael was all too familiar with what to do.

“I mean, I-I do-I will-“

“Invite me to your wedding when you and Christine get married?” Michael closed Jeremy’s fingers around the squip and pushed it closer to Jeremy. “You better.”

Jeremy blushed when he saw Michael.

Michael, on the other hand, inwardly smiled. He finally did it, he convinced his best friend.

“You kidding me?” Jeremy said, plucking up the courage and shaking off the worry. “You’ll be the best man.”

He took a deep breath and Michael unknowingly did too.

Michael watched as Jeremy placed the squip into his mouth, sucking on it a bit.

“How does it taste?” Michhel asked, a minty taste creeping up right in the middle of his tongue.

“Minty.”

Before Michael could ask the questions popping up in his mind out loud, the loud pop of bottle opening distracted him. He looked up and watched as Jeremy drowned the squip with Mountain Dew.

Once Jeremy downed at least half the bottle – which surprised Michael ‘cause Jeremy wasn’t really a soft drinks kind of person – he leaned in towards Michael. It was as if Jeremy was expecting a response from his dearest friend, hoping that the change from Jeremy 1.0 to Jeremy 2.0 was immediate.

But Michael was too busy figuring out why this tongue was suddenly all sugary sweet and fizzy.

“Michael? Michael!”

Michael snapped out of his thoughts.

“Can you leave?”

“What?” Michael spat out almost too quickly. He’s never been asked this question before.

“You know what. Never mind.” Jeremy picked up his backpack and left without an explanation.

As Michael watched Jeremy walk away, he could feel the taste on his tongue turn from sweet to sour as quickly as Jeremy disappeared.

This time, he didn’t have to figure out why.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's short but nevertheless I hope you all like it! Stay tuned for the next installment soon :)
> 
> Update: January 6, 2019, after watching the BMC musical (online), I got to reading my fic again and decided to re-write it into something more elaborate. So, feel free to read it again!


End file.
